Duel Masters: Cobalt
Duel Masters Cobalt is the second Duel Masters console game released. Game Information *This game was released internationally, but Japan had separate release with no differences except for their packaging. *Later on December 8th, 2004 a 'Special Edition' was released in Japan only and came with 5 limited edition cards which were previously released with Duel Masters: Sempai Legends - limited edition (international release) and Duel Masters: Kaijudo Showdown (Japanese release). This edition had no gameplay difference as compared to its original release. *Later on December 11th, 2004 a 'Limited Edition' was released internationally with DM-02 Evo-Crushinators of Doom booster pack. This edition also had no gameplay difference as compared to its original release. * Later on December 18th, 2004 Duel Masters: Cobalt with "PS2 Experience" for North America was released. Duel Masters: Cobalt was also released in Japan. These version of the games had no gameplay difference as compared to their original or their previous releases except for the quicker load time. *This game had an official game guide released by Prima. Description Duel Masters: Cobalt brings card-collecting action to the PlayStation 2. Based on the Duel Masters card game, Cobalt features more than 100 creatures that you can control in combat. Each creature has its own special abilities, which are detailed on each card. Build your own decks to complement your battle strategies. Save your decks to your memory card, and then take them to your friend's house for multiplayer duels. This is your chance to find out who the best duelist really is. Fans looking for the ultimate Kaijudo battles will embrace the stunning 3-D graphics offered by the new self-titled game Duel Masters. Marking the franchise's first-ever appearance on PlayStation 2 and developed by industry veterans High Voltage Software, Inc., Duel Masters brings the Duel Masters universe to life with incredible 3D graphics. Players are invited play solo or battle against a friend in this challenging new adventure that also allows them to discover the powers of five never-before-seen creatures. Duel Masters allows gamers to duel in real-time and turn-based modes, collect, trade, and build decks, duel in the new multiplayer mode, and test their skills against the enhanced computer AI. Features *Unleash 139 cards from DM-01 Base Set to DM-04 Shadowclash of Blinding Night. *Discover five never-before-seen creatures. *Duel in turn-based mode or step up to extreme real-time dueling! *Collect, trade and tune your deck for competitive dueling. Arcade Mode How to Unlock Characters *Fire Monk — Defeat him on your first try in Rusty's campaign. *Caitlan — Complete Rusty's campaign. *Light Monk — Defeat him on your first try in Luc's campaign. *Sera — Complete Luc's campaign. *Darkness Monk — Defeat him on your first try in Flynn's campaign. *Marcus — Complete Flynn's campaign. *Water Monk — Defeat him on your first try in Rebecca's campaign. *Jalen — Complete Rebecca's Campaign. *Nature Monk — Defeat him on your first try in Trey's campaign. *Earl — Complete Trey's Campaign. *Knight — Complete the Tournament of 5 colors. *Widow — Defeat her at the end of Story Mode. *Chuck — Collect every card in the game. *Source — Win 50 Duels in Arcade Mode. *Shobu — Win 100 Duels in Arcade Mode. Basic Features *Single Player — Duel the Computer. *Two Player — Duel with another person. *Card Trading — Trade with another person. *Deck Building — Edit your decks. *Statistics — View your Arcade Duel rankings. Special Features Creature Viewer This Feature let's you view creatures from cards you have collected by pressing L2 for card details. You can control the camera with the analog sticks to zoom in and out, and around the creature. You can also view a menu of battle animations, "Low Attack A and Z", "High Attack" and "Defeat" and watch them. Credits This will roll the credits after each story campaign quickly. Join D-MAX! D-Max is an exclusive Duel Masters Club. This feature tells you to fill out the application found in every 2-player starter set, so you can become a member and start getting prizes. Characters Protagonists Rusty.jpg|Rusty Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Luc.jpg|Luc Trey.jpg|Trey Flynn.jpg|Flynn Antagonists Caitlan.png|Caitlan Jalen.png|Jalen Sera.png|Sera Earl.png|Earl Marcus.jpg|Marcus Widow.png|Vivian Widow Supporting * *Civilization Monks *Source *Chuck Cameos *Shobu Kirifuda (unlocked through 100 wins in arcade mode) Story Mode Characters These Story Mode characters should all be constant, meaning they should be there to duel as many times as you want no matter which character's campaign you're playing, as long at their area is unlocked in your character's game. Forest Preserve *Abagail *Adam *Angela *Nathan Mall *Anissa *Bruce *Ernie *Patrick Tournament Hall *Cedric *Chris *Keri *Saly Card Shop *Craig *Hooper *Sean Library *Downey *Duncan *Evan School *Finch *Laura *Raquel Museum *Geoff *Jamie *Monika Junkyard *Ice Cream *Lynne *Sherisa *Simon Park *Jennifer *Skylar *Timmy Power Plant *Jodi *Johnny *Karl *Mikey *Robin Restaurant *Lucy *Mandy *Quinn Voice Cast *Erin Ashe *Josh Bear *Corey Bringas *Jody Coglianese *Bill Corkery *Ryan Drummond *Liv Kellgren *Rodriguez Love *Duncan McPherson *Lani Minella *Dave Rivas *David A. Rodriguez Locations These are the locations within the game. Five of them are Civilization specific, the others are neutral. The Civilization zones are the clan hideouts for duelists of a specific civilization, they are also where you encounter the Monk of that Civilization, giving you the quest for the 9 missing creature pieces. Neutral Zones *School *Stadium *Card Shop *Park *Mall *Restaurant Civilization Zones *Junkyard (Fire clan) *Factory (Light clan) *Library (Water clan) *Forest Preserve (Nature clan) *Museum (Darkness clan) Gallery Duel Masters (Japanese Version).jpg|Standard Japanese release Duel_Masters_PS2.jpg|Standard international release Duel Masters Cobalt (special edition).jpg|Duel Masters (special edition) Japanese release Duel Master Cobalt (limited Edition).jpg|Duel Masters (limited edition) international release Dm-02 pack (darkness).jpg|DM-02 Evo-Crushinators of Doom comes with Duel Masters (limited edition) international release Duel Masters Cobalt (North American version).jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt North American release Duel Masters Cobalt.jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt Japanese release Duel_Masters_heroes.png|The Main characters (from left to right): Trey, Luc, Rusty, Rebecca, and Flynn Game Original Cards In the game's story, each of these creatures are of a type known as "Signature Creatures", and each creature (as a card) is separated into nine pieces and it's up to the protagonist associated with the creature's Civilization (i.e. Rusty - Bad Axe Norsykler, Trey - Gor Primal Hunter, etc.) to collect them all and put them back together. The following cards are only found in this video game: *Bad Axe Norsykler *Gor, Primal Hunter *King Ambergris *Illium, Electric Guardian *Phlael, Shadow of Betrayal Trivia *This game has a large amount of original characters exclusive to it, with the only characters from the original anime and manga series being Knight and Shobu Kirifuda (who is merely a character for the arcade mode and has no involvement in the actual story). *As shown in a cinematic, the main characters within the game go to the same school that Shobu Kirifuda goes to. Interestingly enough, the rule of "no cards in school" is never mentioned and it's in fact shown that the school actually encourages the game of Duel Masters as Luc attends a tournament hosted by one of the teachers. *Prior to the more recent Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters TV show, this very game was the first entry to coin the concept of Monks themed after Civilizations. In contrast; the anime makes no mention of this concept. **This key plot element within the game is the main focal point at the possibility of the American Kaijudo television series being based on Duel Masters: Cobalt rather than the anime. Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Console Games Category:Duel Masters: Cobalt